deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SA-X vs. Dark Samus
SA-X vs. Dark Samus is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features SA-X and Dark Samus, both from the Metroid series, which is owned by Nintendo. Description Today, two clones from the first Death Battle champion, will battle each other to see who is the superior clone of Samus Aran; The X Parasite Clone, or Metroid Prime. Interlude Boomstick: Uh, Wiz, I must be drunk, because I swear I'm seeing double. Am I seeing double, or are there two Samus Arans? Wiz: Actually you're not seeing double, you're not drunk, and you're technically not seeing Samus Aran. What you're actually seeing are two clones based on Samus Aran. Such as the SA-X, the X Parasite of Samus Aran. Boomstick: And Dark Samus. One of the many, MANY dark clone counterparts made by Nintendo. And the reincarnation of Metroid Prime. Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. SA-X The screen is completely black, but familiar sounds of heavy footsteps can be heard. Boomstick: Oh, No! Not that noise! Wiz: It can't be! An explosion occurs as the one performing the heavy footsteps walks onscreen. The SA-X. The SA-X then looks at Wiz and Boomstick as the camera gets closer and closer, until it's zombie-like face can be see in the visor. Boomstick: NO!!! IT'S THE SA-X! I can't take it! I'm out of here! Boomstick runs in fear. Wiz: Boomstick? Boomstick don't leave me with the SA-X please! SA-X keeps looking at Wiz. Boomstick is forced to return to the set. Boomstick: Okay! I'll fucking stay. It turn out I don't get paid if I don't help you with this show. So let's continue. Wiz: Samus Aran-X, or more commonly known as SA-X, is an exact clone of Metroid's protagonist; Samus Aran. Boomstick: But it didn't start out like that. As it turns out SA-X was just a yellow blob thing that attached itself to Samus. Wiz: It was later revealed that this created was a new threat that could be considered worst than the Metroid, to which they later dubbed the X Parasite. Boomstick: And I bet you're asking; where did the X-Parasites come from? Well after Samus cause the Metroid population to reach near extinction, the X-Parasite began to repopulate. As it turns out Metroids eat the creatures and keep the Parasites at bay. But since the Metroids became near-extinct, the Parasites began to flourish. Wiz: And this is where the SA-X, eventually came in. When Samus was exploring the remains of SR388, she cam in contact with the Parasite. The Parasite then attached itself to Samus' power suit, infecting it and nearly killed Samus in the process. Desperate to save her life, the Galactic Federation had to surgically removed infected portions of her suit and sent the pieces to the Biologic Space Laboratories research station's Quarantine Bay. Boomstick: Fortunately for her, scientist managed to save her life by injecting her with Metroid DNA, thanks to them testing on the Baby Metroid. That's right the Baby Metroid saved Samus twice. Wiz: While this was going on, the X Parasite was still attached to the suit. This resulted in the parasite merging, and combining with the suit, creating an exact copy of Samus Aran; The SA-X. Once it was finished merging with the suit, the SA-X unleashed a Power Bomb in the Quarantine Bay, escaped it's containment, broke out all the X-infected specimens from SR388 and starting the mass infestation. Wiz: Feeling guilty for what she accidently created, Samus, who's now half Metroid traveled back to SR388 to stop the infestation from spreading, and destroy the SA-X. Boomstick: Being an exact replica of Samus, or rather, her power suit, SA-X possesses all of Samus' power. Some include the already mentioned Power Bomb that can blow, and destroy virtually anything within large portion. Wiz: There's also the Screw Attack, which is allows SA-X to emit energy waves from points on it's armor while it somersaults into the air. It should also be noted that SA-X's Screw Attack it creates a green buzzsaw-like motion, unlike Samus' Screw Attack, which is more or less, a electric ball. Boomstick: Let's not forget the Super Missiles. SA-X has those too. Though sadly, it rarely uses them. The only time it uses them is when someone is hanging on a ledge. Wiz: But because it's still an X Parasite, SA-X has to be aware of Metroids as they are still it's natural foe. But fortunately, SA-X has one final Trump Card that can help it defend itself against it's foe; the Ice Beam. Boomstick: The Ice Beam is debatably SA-X signature weapon. In also every encounter with Samus, SA-X will try to freeze Samus and kill her while she's frozen in a block of ice. Wiz: Though to be fair, since Samus is now Half-Metroid, and Metroids are sensitive with anything cold related, it would make sense that Samus would have trouble with SA-X. Not to mention, SA-X also is capable of using virtually every other weapon in Samus' Power Suit. Plasma Beam, Wave Beam and Spazer Beams, Morph Ball, and the Space Jump, and though it's never shown, it's possible that SA-X is capable of using the Speed Booster, but again it's never shown. Not to mention SA-X is a fairly decent tracker, as it can enter a room where it believes Samus is in. Boomstick: This creature is pretty damn close to being Samus' equal. Wiz: Wait a minute Boomstick, it's about to get worse. Boomstick: How can it get any worse than a creature that has all her skills, is a decent tracker, and a resilient nature? Wiz: How about that there's multiple SA-Xs AND they can mutate into a more monstrous form? Boomstick: What!? That can't be true! You’re just fucking with me! Wiz: I wish I was, but it is revealed that when the SA-X was supposedly killed, which it was, another one appeared shortly afterwards, with all of the original SA-X's powers. And if the creature sustains enough damage, SA-X will mutate into a monstrous form. Boomstick: WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!? Wiz: In this form, SA-X is even stronger as it arm cannon mutated into multiple arm cannons. it gains razor sharp teeth where it's head meets the upper chest, as well as additional mouth on it's shoulder. However, it this form, SA-X is more or less mindless as all it does is perform hi-jumps and attempt to crush Samus. Though it must still be able to use it arm cannons as it still has them. Boomstick: It still terrifying to look at though. Wiz: It gets even worse. Boomstick: You mean, it has a third form!? Wiz; Sadly yes, but fortunately, it's third is less scary. When SA-X is heavily damaged, it takes on it's true form; a large spike ball known as Core-X. Boomstick: That doesn't sound that intimidating. Wiz: Technically it isn't. You see in this form, SA-X is a little bit weaker than it's pervious forms, but it is sacrifices strength to become nearly indestructible. It's only methods of attacking Samus is by ramming into her, or shooting Ice Beams from it's eye-thingy. But this leads to SA-X's flaw; See if SA-X uses the Ice Beam, it's eye opens up, revealing an opening to the very core of the creature. And once enough damaged is dealt to SA-X, the shell of Core-X will break apart, leaving itself vulnerable to being absorbed by anyone, and gain the power of the Ice Beam, as well as a new suit. Boomstick: Unless it decides to muster enough strength to retreat before it can be absorbed. Ya little, pansy bitch! Wiz: But despite the SA-X being defeated by Samus, it still lived, and even aided Samus to defeat the Omega Metroid. It even sacrificed it's life, and gave Samus the Ice Beam, and a new suit to defeat this ugly bastard. And just in the nick of time too as SR388 was about to blow in a matter of seconds. Boomstick: But why would it want to save the person it tried to kill? Wiz: Well, no one really knows, though there have been some theories. Some people believed that SA-X thought that the Omega Metroid was a bigger threat than Samus. Others say that SA-X respected Samus' strength, and decided to defend her when she was at the Metroid's mercy. Personally I think it was the first theory. Boomstick: Oh! I have a theory! Wiz: Oh Yeah? Tell us! Boomstick: SA-X wanted Samus for itself, so after it kills the Omega Metroid, it would go after a weakened Samus. Wiz: It's a possible theory, but I don't think that's the reason. Boomstick: Well, do explain Wiz! Wiz: Well, if SA-X wanted to kill Samus, why would it let itself be absorbed by her? And don't tell me it didn't have the strength to float away. After all, it could float away in the previous fight no problem, and it took longer for Samus to beat SA-X. Boomstick: Well screw you Wiz! I'm still sticking to my theory! Wiz: You're welcome to do what you want Boomstick. SA-X is one of Samus' deadliest foes. It managed to track down Samus all throughout SR388, and cause her to run away from it multiple times, simply it was too powerful for her. It also managed to repopulate the X Parasite species, and create multiple versions of itself, though why Samus only encountered two of them is beyond me. Boomstick: SA-X is also tough enough to take on Metroids on certain stages, but is easily killed by the Omega Metroid with one swipe. But it's greatest achieve happened not in the game, but in real life; SA-X managed to scare the shit out of children who first encountered it. And it's only appeared on a Gameboy Advance side-scroller game, not including ant Virtual Console games of course. Hell, even it's soon-to-be opponent; Dark Samus never managed to achieved that. This is one clone you don't want to mess with. Wiz: But don't mistaken an exact clone to being perfect. For one, SA-X is prone to spaz out when Samus is in specific areas, almost as if it can't figure out who to reach Samus. Though to be fair that more likely due to the AI in the game, and not the actual character. Boomstick: But regardless on that flaw, the SA-X is one terrifying bastard that will kill you within an inch, and terrify the shit out of you.... and the kill you regardless. Cuts to a close-up of SA-X's visor and face. Boomstick: Ahhh.. GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!! Dark Samus Wiz: Metroid Prime was a highly-mutated Metroid that was fused with the material known as Phazon. Boomstick: But we're not going to talk about that creature, but instead talk about it's other form, something that's far worse than any Metroid. Wiz: After Samus successfully defeated Metroid Prime, in a desperate attempt to live on, Prime stole and absorbed Samus' Phazon suit, as well as Samus' DNA. This resulted in Metroid Prime mutating and reconstructing itself into it's more deadly form; Dark Samus. Boomstick: Dark Samus is one of Samus' deadliest foes, as it's literally an exact clone of her. Wiz: And that's also including Dark Samus' gender. Boomstick: Say that again. Wiz: Well according to Nintendo, Dark Samus IS indeed a female. The only major change, beside that she wears an all-black uniform, is that all of her attack are based on this material known as Phazon. Phazon is highly radioactive substance that originated on the planet Phaaze. It's also known to come in several different color, with blue Phazon being the most common to encounter. Think of this as seithr from BlazBlue, only much worse, as it has the potential of destroying planets. Boomstick: When Dark Samus started out, she was hybrid between human and Metroid, but after her apparent demise at the end of the second game, Dark Samus became a creature fully comprised of Phazon. Wiz: For her weapon of choice, Dark Samus has her own version of the Power Suit which is composed of Phazon. And by the way, get use to the word Phazon, because virtually every attack she performs involve the use of Phazon. Her arm cannon also generate all kinds of lasers, and missiles, all comprised of, you guessed it, Phazon. Not to mention, Dark Samus is much faster than Samus. Boomstick: She can also generate an energy field made out of Phazon. She can also levitate, and perform a ramming attack that envelops her with Phazon energy. Not to mention, Dark Samus can also turn invisible, but can only be seen with the Dark Visor. Wiz: And by exposing herself to more Phazon, Dark Samus can become invisible to the point where the Dark Visor can't see her. Instead the Echo Visor is capable of seeing Dark Samus. She can also change herself from a human/Metroid hybrid, to a being made of pure Phazon. Not to mention, killing Dark Samus is incredibly tough. Should her physical body be destroyed, as long as her is intact, and there's Phazon, she can, eventually, rejuvenate herself and retain a physical form. But unfortunately, it does takes time. Boomstick: But if she is stuck in this form, Dark Samus' "ghost" can take over and corrupt others and place them under her influence with Phazon, such when she corrupted the bounty hunters Ghor, Gandrayda, and (* Bawling out) RUNDASSSS!!!! AW.... WHY DID WE HAVE TO KILL HIM!?? Wiz: It's okay, it's okay.... just calm down Boomstick. Boomstick: I'll be alright.... Wiz: Anyway, after she regained, a new body, Dark Samus gained a few new abilities. One of the allowing her to heal herself by absorbing the planet Phaaze's energy and a few other enhanced versions of Samus' weaponry. Boomstick: Dark Samus is a powerhouse, she's confronted Samus at least six times and managed to hold her own, not including the time when she was Metroid Prime. She also managed to nearly caused the destruction of several planets thanks to the Phazon, and even managed to corrupt several characters, like the fore mentioned bounty hunters; Ghor, Gandrayda, and *Sniff... Rundas. She even nearly corrupted Samus with the Phazon, as well as the Aurora Unit 313. Wiz: But as you may've noticed that the key word was "Nearly". Dark Samus may've done a lot evil deeds throughout the Metroid Prime Trilogy, but outside of corrupting the three bounty hunters, all of her plans were foiled by Samus Aran herself. And even when Samus had the disadvantage of having to fight Dark Samus in an atmosphere of Phazon on more than one occasion, Samus still managed to come out on top. Whether is was pure luck or, her own skills, or Samus just strategizing to fight her evil counterpart, Dark Samus never came out on top. And as we've mention Dark Samus fought her good counterpart at least six times, and with every encounter, Dark Samus' ends up getting defeated, and her body disintegrates. Boomstick: And that's not including the fact that Dark Samus is still a Metroid/Human hybrid. And because she is part Metroid, it's likely that she's sensitive with the cold. And even though she loves Phazon, this is also can lead to one of her bigger flaws. If she absorbs too much, Dark Samus can overload and destabilize herself. Wiz: She's also shown to be cold towards everyone she allies with, as she only teams up with them to benefit her own gain. She's also incredibly greedy towards Phazon as she always seeks more. However, despite her being a cold and cruel counterpart of Samus, Dark Samus has a softer side towards other Metroids. Boomstick: But just because she was defeated multiple time, and her softer side towards those alien leeches, Dark Samus is one of Nintendo most feared enemies in the universe. Dark Samus' hand emerges from the Phazon. Death Battle SA-X is seen searching for Samus Aran. While this is going on Dark Samus is continuing with experiments with Phazon. SA-X see Dark Samus and attacks her. Dark Samus see SA-X attacking, and dodges before she could be fit. Dark Samus accuses SA-X for being Samus Aran and points her arm cannon are SA-X. SA-X points it's arm cannon at Dark Samus as the two are about to clash. Fight Both SA-X and Dark Samus fire energy beams from their arm cannons. SA-X is charging towards Dark Samus, while Dark Samus is backing away from it. SA-X manages to get close to Dark Samus, but Dark Samus managed to roll out of the way. As Dark Samus keeps backing away from SA-X, she unleashes a barrage of Phazon at SA-X. The beams hit SA-X's left arm, but SA-X quickly retaliates by firing ice beams at Dark Samus. Dark Samus dodges the ice beams by turning into a morph ball. Dark Samus rolls in-between SA-X's legs. As she reverts back into her regular form, Dark Samus turns invisible. SA-X witnesses Dark Samus turning invisible, and processes to search for her. With SA-X distracted, Dark Samus charged up and dived at SA-X. However, SA-X quickly saw Dark Samus charging towards it, and processed to move out of the way. Dark Samus crashed onto the ground creating a large puff of smoke covering her. SA-X the processed by firing ice beams into the cloud of smoke. SA-X eventually stopped, believing that Dark Samus was frozen. But then a beam of Phazon emerged from the smoke cloud. The beam managed to cut SA-X on the right side of it's chest. As the smoke cleared, Dark Samus is seen knelt down, with it's left arm, and everything form the waist down frozen. Dark Samus manages to break out from the ice, and processes by hovering in the air and generating a energy shield of Phazon. SA-X attacks Dark Samus with it's Ice Beams and Super Missiles, while she was in the air, but all of it's proved to be ineffective. Dark Samus then processes to fire super missiles at SA-X. SA-X manages to dodge all, but one of the Super Missiles. The Super Missile caused a black puff of smoke to envelop SA-X. Dark Samus then landed on the ground and checked to see if SA-X was destroyed. To make sure SA-X was killed, Dark Samus fired at the cloud, much like SA-X did previously. As the smoke clears, SA-X was nowhere to be found, but instead a Super Bomb. Shocked at seeing the super bomb that close to her, Dark Samus tried to get out of there as quickly as possible, but the bomb went off dangerously close to her, heavily damaging her. Trying to regain her footing, Dark Samus see SA-X jumping out of the shadows, and unleashes a full barrage of ice beams at Dark Samus, eventually freezing her. As Dark Samus tries to break free from her predicament, SA-X rolled directly underneath her. SA-X pointed it's arm cannon at Dark Samus' face and shoots a Super Missile directly into her face, and the follows with a Screw Attack, cleaving Dark Samus in half, "killing" her. SA-X finishes off by looking at the mangled corpse of Dark Samus. KO * SA-X turns into it's monster form, and jumps onto Dark Samus' corpse until it disappears. * Dark Samus' ghost is lingering over SA-X. Conclusion Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? Wasn't there already a Death Battle or two with a similar ending? Wiz: I think there was, but I can't be sure..... Boomstick: But wait a minute, how did SA-X beat Dark Samus? Wiz: Well, surprisingly, this was an even match, and could've ended with either of them winning or losing. And while it is true that Dark Samus may've had more variety in her movepool, there were two things that SA-X had that resulted in it's victory. Boomstick: Oh Yeah! What were they? Wiz: Well the first advantage was it's ice beam. As we've mentioned before, Metroids are sensitive towards cold environments, and anything else cold related. This also includes those that are Metroid hybrids. In Metroid Fusion, Samus was a Metroid/Human Hybrid, and thus was affected by SA-X's ice beam. There's no doubt that Dark Samus would've been effected by SA-X's ice beams, as well since she too, is a Human/Metroid Hybrid. Boomstick: Well then, what's the second reason, genius? Wiz: Well the second reason is that SA-X is suppose to be Samus Aran only virtually heartless. Even Samus herself stated that SA-X is her deadliest foe at the very beginning of the game. She says at the beginning of the game, and I quote; Wiz: End quote. Now, if I'm not reading this statement wrong, then this must mean that if SA-X is suppose to be a more evil version of Samus, that means that it's, roughly, just as intelligent as Samus. And let's not forget, Samus managed to defeat Dark Samus at least six times, and all encounters she managed to pull it off, with her skills, her own wit and her weaponry. So, if SA-X is suppose to be a more heartless version of Samus, then that ultimately means that it's just as capable of defeating Dark Samus as well. Boomstick: Well, I guess you're right. After all, in every encounter with Dark Samus, Samus never ran away from her Dark Counterpart when she encountered her. Samus confront Dark Samus head-on. And yet when anytime Samus encounter SA-X, minus the final encounter with it, instead of fighting SA-X, Samus just got the hell out of there, and hope she could survive. Wiz: And let's not forget, according to the chronological order in the Metroid Timeline, Metroid Fusion is, currently, the last in the story. So if Fusion takes place after the Prime series, that ultimately means that Samus has defeated Dark Samus on multiple occasion. And if SA-X is a more heartless version of Samus, then it should contain the memories of her, especially since it IS a parasite that leeched on Samus herself, that ultimately means that it contains the knowledge on how to defeat Dark Samus. But like I said, this match could've gone either way, and with that ending, it looks like Dark Samus could eventually return for round two. Boomstick: Still, it looks like Dark Samus was Screwed! Wiz: The Winner is SA-X. Next Time Two sword wielding humanoid octopuses are going to battle each other. But which is the stronger fighter? The Jedi, or The captain of the Flying Dutchman? Who will be rooting for? SA-X Dark Samus Who do you want to win? SA-X Dark Samus Who's your favorite Evil clone? SA-X Dark Samus Did you agree with the outcome of SA-X vs. Dark Samus Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles